FlyingFish
by FenrirVior
Summary: Nice sweet Cooro and Husky lovey-dovey for a friend. I did promise her something and this was the result 3


"You're always so reckless!" Husky shouted, "Flying off, taking things and not paying attention to anything I say!"

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Cooro retorted, Husky always picked on him, he never felt like Husky liked him very much.

"COORO!"

"Alright, jeez, I was listening, when will you learn to take a joke!?"

"Just because Senri and Nana aren't here, doesn't mean we can run around and do what we want!" Husky said with obvious annoyance, Cooro's carefree life style was going to get them in trouble one of these days, then again, with out Cooro, what kind of life would he have lived?

_'One where I still have my Pearls!'_ He thought, he still hadn't got over the whole Nana/Pearls accident. Then again, he didn't fancy being trapped as a Mermaid Princess for the rest of his life.

"Hey, it was your idea to send them off to find food. You told them WE were going to find fresh water, how do you expect me to do that while I'm being forced to waddle around like a lost little duck!?" Said Cooro, he never liked walking when he had the chance. They were in woodlands and moores, what kind of people would like out here.

_'+Anima... This is where we thrive I suppose... Out in nature... Hidden...' _He liked that idea, being hidden, away from everything. Not having to worry about people prying.

"Hey, Husky, I've been meaning to ask you something..." He said shyly,

"What do you want now?" Moaned Husky, still irritated about thinking of his precious lost pearls.

"Well, you know how you used to enjoy being a girl?"

Husky blushed; "I didn't enjoy it that much, I mean, a job's a job. I got good pay and I didn't have to worry about where I slept or food. Not anymore. I have to worry about you and Nana and if Senri will ever actually speak!" He sighed. "But then again, these adventures are great. I met other +Anima, I saw new places, things I never thought exsisted, I found my mother and... I met you guys..." He smiled to himself, "Now look what we did, we've had an adventure that would last anyone a life time. And I'm completely content with it."

Cooro smiled, everything they had been through and what they could still do. The thought of more adventure fizzed in his head, he loved it, such a great idea, but there was one adventure he thought he might not get again. Time alone with Husky, he must use it as best as he can.

"Well... There's something else..."

"Oh?" Husky asked quizically, what more could he want?

"Did you ever think... Maybe... You liked guys? I mean, while you were being all girly."

"I TOLD YOU! IT WASN'T LI- Wait... Cooro..." Husky blushed and whimpered, this was something he tried to avoid at all costs.

"Well, what's the answer?" Cooro bit his lip nervously, he didn't look at Husky, he was too afraid of the answer, he could feel a weight bearing down on him. What was he thinking? _'Asking something like that, now he'll definately know something's up!' _He thought.

"I suppose I do... But then again, I don't know what's more annoying, girls or guys. It's a tough choice, then again, I don't have to worry about a guy tearing my head off once a month!" They both chuckled, finally, they managed to break the tention.

"Well, what about if a guy DID like you? What would you do?" Cooro asked,

"Hmm... I'm not too sure, I suppose it would depend on the guy? I don't know." He shrugged off the question, this was going to get really awkward if Cooro carried on.

"What about Senri?"

"Captain Silence? I doubt it, plus, if he ever got mad at me, I'd be served with Sauce on a silver platter!" He laughed again, less enthusiastic that before, he was trying to push this coversation onto something else, he knew Cooro couldn't resist food!

"Then what about me, Husky? What would you do if I liked you?" Cooro looked at Husky this time, he needed to know the truth.

Husky sighed, _'I was hoping he wouldn't ask this._' He thought to himself, should he lie? Or tell him the Truth?

"I guess... I don't know... Spend time with you, see how things went...?"

"Like now?"

Husky turned to see Cooro so close to his face, he could feel his rapid breathing, was he nervous?

"Ahh, yeah, I guess." Husky froze up, nerves kicked in, he'd thought about this, _'But now look! He's so close and you're too chicken to do anything!'_ He screamed to himself, he felt like such a coward.

"Then let's see what happens next then." Cooro closed his eyes, Husky suddenly became less nervous, he moved towards Cooro slowly, their lips touched for a moment, Cooro opened his eyes; surprise that anything like this could ever happen. They parted from each other, looking into each others eyes, they both thought the same thing, they closed their eyes and kissed again, parting lips Cooro's hand reached for Husky's hair, caressing it between his fingers, Husky put his hand to Cooro's face gently, feeling the warmth he was giving off.

They stopped, Cooro moved back and laid down of the Grass looking up at the sky with a big smile on his face. Husky stared at him, he smiled slightly and laid down beside him. Cooro reached for Husky's hand, they laid there, happy with each other's company. As the darknes of night drew, they decided to walk back to camp;

"Should we keep up apperences Husky?" Cooro asked fearfully,

"Nahh, if they don't like it then we can go by ourselves, right?"

"Right." Cooro agreed.

As they approached the camp, they could smell burning wood and cooking meats, Nana was the first to hear their footsteps.

"HEY COORO, HUSKY!" She leapt up for her seat, Senri looked up in Nana's direction, she turned to face Cooro and Husky and simply gasped, "YOU'RE HOLDING HAN-"

"Another word." Husky growled; "And I swear, I'll put you on the end of my spear and use you as a flag!"

"That's not nice! I was only poin-"

"The obvious! I know exactly what we are doing, Nana!"

"Hey, come on now, Husky. Calm down, she was just surprised, that's all." Cooro chirpped,

"But still, she doesn't have to go on about it!" Husky whinned.

"I didn't go on, I've only just seen you guys!" Nana cried.

"No surprise." Senri said, returning to carving a Flying-Fish that, for some reason, had Crow wings.


End file.
